Ladey Gags
Ladey Gags (also known as Stefoni Germanoat) is one of the main characters of the series. She luvs weed, hanging out wit her frends, dresing up in elaborate costums, performing at the Bron Dis Wey Ball and constantly reminding Medoner that she is the new quen of gays. Gags has a voice of a man, but that's as irrelevant as Rhenna's latest single. She refers to her stans as "geys or littl monstres". Appearances 'Episode 1 - Trolling Brinty' In this episode Gags is riding her motorcycle and her and Rhenna have a conversation while Brinty and Necki hide behind her shit weave because Necki doesnt like Gags. 'Episode 3 - Telephone' In this episode Gags starts in the mumble jumble telephone gag when she decides to cybertroll Necki and insulting her over the phone claiming to be Rhenna, causing Necki to send her hate. She learns from Xtine that Medoner cant sell her ablum and when Bayonse comes she tries to tell her, but instead gets invited to be in the rebirthed "Destinys Child". 'Episode 4 - Bron Dis Wey' In this episode Gags is enjoying her ablum on her iPhone but Kety Perr scares her and reminders her she promised Kety to watch her flim, Part of Me, but she quickly escapes to unravel a surprise at her Bron Dis Wey Ball. Necki, Medoner, Rhenna and Brinty show up, but get rudley suprised when Bayonse'd Destinys Child performs instead of her. After singing "Shity Ledys (put da fuking gramy on et)", Bayonse rudely cancelles the Bron Dis Wey Ball without Gags's permission and kicks out her and Ke@sh£r from the group. Gags makes the insulted Pop Bitches feel better by saying, "At least none of us r Kety". 'Episode 5 - Haus Perty' Gags attends Ke@sh£r's shitty party, where she devastates Adole by informing her that Merna and the Dermonds just ate the last mini cheesecake. 'Episode 7 - The MDNA Tour' Gags rents out her plastic castle to Medoner for her MDNE Tore. In gratitude, Medoner threatens to sue her for stealing her schtick and her girls. 'Episode 8 - The Flop Musec Awerds' Gags wears a meat dress as she twerks the red carpet at the 2012 FMAs, planning to announce her new project ERTFLOP. She wins one award. 'Episode 10 - Pink Friday' Gags is recording her latest flop at the music studio when she catches Xtine in her booth stealing her demos. She accompanies Xtine and Adole to P£nk's movie theater where they stumble upon the Kety Perr hostage crisis. Along with everyone else she loses her record deal thanks to Bayonse's evil scheming. 'Episode 11 - True Or Dare' Gags is reduced to dressing as a bottle of her scent Fome and subjecting passersby to olfactory assault at humv. She apparently gets her record deal back thanks to Lol Wen and blasts off to start the ERTPOP campaign. 'Episode 12 - Vagetorien' Gags officiates at the funeral of Lol Kem, offering a tender eulogy. 'Episode 13 - The Holowen Goast' Gags dresses as Satan and uses her flamethrower titties to set Krely Roolin's house on fire. Later she crashes Brinty's party. She ruins Merier's plan to resurrect Lol Kem by crashing even lower. At the very end, high as a kite, she promos The Borbz and some other shit. 'Episode 14 - Nekci's Late Xmas' Gags gets to let her beard down when she plays Snata Close. She refuses to help the other flops distribute their albums. Due to reindeer theft her slay has insufficient lift and she crashes into a neighborhood just outside her gretto. 'Episode 15 - Quen of Twattir' While bed-ridden at Merrier Care's hospital, Gags is plagued by dreams of Medoner stealing all of Gags' Twattir followers. When Gaga wakes up, Medoner calls her to let her know she finally has more Twattir followers than her. However, Bayonse visits and contacts Azel Bank, who tweets that Medoner hates geys. In no time, Medoner loses all her followers and is banned. 'Episode 17 - Butifel Lier' Gags is one of several flops duplicated as robots so that they could announce their retirement from music as part of Bayonse's plan of world domination. The real Gags, along with Kety and Rhenna, are let out by Shrekora, who publicly objects to Bayonse's plans. Gags and company flee the premises when Krely Roolin spills her drink over a control panel, destroying both the robots and Bayonse's abode. 'Episode 18 - ARTPOP' Gags and Merrier watch an episode of Tha Vose, and cancels her duet with Share after seeing her performance. Medoner later visits the Haus of Gags and distracts Gags as Ke@$her breaks into the Haus with a bulldozer to steal Gags's new album, ARTPOP. However, the CD that they stole was actually one of Merrier's Christmas albums. Gags calls Jenaflopez and accuses her of stealing ARTPOP, then arrests her. 'Episode 19 - Kety's Revenge' Gags confronts Jenaflopez in tha Haus dungeon, which also houses Lona Delery for writing a diss track about Gags. Gags serves as judge in Jenaflopez's trial and sentences her to 500 years in prison. Ke@$her, however, speaks up and says Jenaflopez is innocent. Merrier Care admits she stole artpip, but Ke@$her says that ARTPOP was stolen from Merrier's office. Gags sentences Merrier to two months in prison, so she can be out in time to buy ARTPOP in November. Kety Perr is revealed to be the true culprit, but when Merrier admits that Kety will take all the blame, Kety turns her golden promo truck around and returns ARTPOP to Gags, or as she calls it, her precious unborn fetus. Nekci and Rhenna hit Kety's truck, however, and it plows through the Haus, accidentally freeing Merrier. Gags lets her flee. Category:Characters Category:Main characters